


Невеста

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism of sorts, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gaslighting, Hallucinations, M/M, PWP, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Кажется, Джонатан действительно не выберется из этого замка.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray
Kudos: 23





	Невеста

**Author's Note:**

> Мертвый голубь, не есть.

Его ждал ящик — в конце пути, как любого доброго христианина. Прочный, деревянный ящик, заколоченный.

Но христиан же не хоронят заживо? В идеале?

Мысли в голове путались. Джонатану нужно было больше спать, но он не мог: лестницы кружились и сплетались вокруг него, замок уже был его могилой, отложенной во времени. Замок темными своими коридорами обнимал его равнодушно.

Будущее было определено: его сожрут. Его будут гладить по волосам и щекам, звать ласковыми именами, смотреть с нежною снисходительностью — и есть живьем. Неторопливо, чтобы хватило подольше.  


Граф будет улыбаться ему, кукле из мяса и костей:

— Оставайтесь, Джонни, оставайтесь. Вам некуда торопиться. — Он это уже говорил или ему только предстоит это сказать?

Ящик ждал, отличный, прочный ящик. Джонатан не сможет выбраться.

***

Глаза у графа были черные, и в них стояла искренняя, неподдельная нежность.

Смахнуть рубашку у Джонатана с плеча для него было делом одной секунды — граф смотрел с вежливой симпатией, как будто делал ему одолжение, как старому другу, по доброте душевной.

Он умрет здесь — мысль была такая острая, проскользнула ему в голову и осталась. Он кончится где-нибудь между лихорадочным снами о Мининой ласке и дневным блужданиям в поисках выхода. Не сможет найти нужную дверь. Его выпьют.

Примите соболезнования и дождитесь, пока крышку приколотят.

***

Солнце нежно лежало на коже, ласковое. Мина махнула на него рукой, улыбаясь, подумала и взобралась ему на бедра, подтянула юбку — и рассмеялась, как колокольчик, медово. Ее волосы нежно щекотали ему лицо — и он ей тоже улыбнулся.

Как хорошо было наконец вернуться домой.

Джонатан почувствовал, как трётся влажное бедро о влажное бедро, и открыл глаза, хотя не помнил, чтобы он их закрывал.

В спальне было темно — и холодно, но душно. Граф нависал над ним, влажный и горячий. Не прекращая двигаться…

Нет.

Запах пота и железа давил на виски. Граф двигался — в нем. Каждый рывок впечатывался кожей о кожу влажным звуком.

Почему он не может?..

Это сон.

Он не мог думать. Джонатоново колено лежало у графа на плече, пятка ритмично скользила по чужой спине. Его поясница постоянно проезжалась по мнущейся простыне.

Он с трудом сфокусировался: потёки у него на груди были красноватые. Руки не слушались — Джонатан слабо мазнул пальцами по шее, как смог, дотянулся, поднес к глазам. На пальцах осталось красное.

Это сон.

Движения бедер графа выровнялись, стали плавнее и четче. В легких не было воздуха, чтобы закричать — Джонатан не мог двинуться, его никто не держал, руки окоченели, колено тянуло. Граф порыкивал и фыркал — его кожа влажно поблескивал в слабом, охряном свете газовой лампы — он перехватил Джонатанов взгляд и широко улыбнулся окровавленным ртом.

Нет.

Ужас был иглой, которой Джонатана прошило насквозь. В таком свете все казалось кровью: пот, блестящая струйка, неопрятно стекающая с влажной, графовой губы.

Граф нависал над Джонатаном, опираясь на руки — и продолжал двигаться.

Это сон.

— Не совсем.

Руки не слушались. Джонатану как будто обрезали ниточки.

Кровь. На шее. Граф пил из него.

Он стиснул глаза: это сон, этого не может быть. Болью обожгло грудь — Джонатан дёрнул головой: граф вжимал коготь ему в кожу и улыбался, а потом припал на локти, подтянул Джонатана ближе, дёрнул на себя.

Это сон.

Но он видел Мину! Все было хорошо, и она… И они… Все было хорошо, он был дома! Они были вместе! Он выбрался!

Графово дыхание обожгло Джонатану шею, и паника захлестнула его с головой: нет, нет, не делай этого!.. стой!..

Чужие жёсткие волосы щекотали ему кожу. Хватка у него на горле была крепкой.

***

Солнце в окне висело нежное, а он лежал на постели навзничь, чуть щурился — час был ранний. Ещё можно было спать, но у Мины были очень нежные губы и очень мягкие бедра, и лучше ее голоса ничего не было на свете:

— Оставайся, Джонни. Оставайся.


End file.
